An accidental time traveller and some skeleton shenanigans :P
by phatscott25
Summary: well, its a story about a link-alike and a bunch of crap happens and stuff. yay. probably cringey. that's understandable.
1. Chapter 1

By: SansAst3r and Phatscott25 (ye m8)

(my friend and i made a fanfic, that will be published on both of our pages, SansAster does the sans storyline, while PhatScott25 does the Red storyline) (indeed I do)(

(Sans's chapter) (One:The human Arrives)

One late evening, in the underground, there was one skeleton snoring loudly in his sentry station. This particular skeleton was wearing a blue hoodie, black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and pink slippers. Said skeleton was enjoying his nap until a tall skeleton briskly crunched through the crisp, white snow. This said skeleton, shook the napping pile of bones awake. "SANS! WHY ARE YOU NAPPING? WHAT IF A HUMAN CAME THROUGH?" Sans looked up at his brother, and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… I dunno, you would make them complete your puzzles?" The tall skeleton looked down at sans. This said skeleton wore the apparel of a red scarf, red gloves, and his "battle body". "SANS, IM SERIOUS. I HAVE A FEELING A HUMAN WILL COME THROUGH HERE! JUST IMAGINE, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD! DOESN'T THAT SOUND AMAZING?" Sans grins a little, and replies "yeah bro, you ARE the great papyrus after all, no human can stop you. You will get into the 'guard in no time" Papyrus' face was filled with hope as he imagined Undyne letting him be a member, and eventually head of the royal guard. Papyrus gave a quick smile and started running through Snowdin Forest, before he was completely out of view, papyrus screamed "SANS, YOU BETTER NOT BE NAPPING WHEN I GET BACK!" And, with that, he was gone. As soon as sans thought it was safe, he closed his eyes to fall back to sleep, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a creak of a huge door. "A little early this time" Sans thought silently. Sans waited for the human to walk past the thick branch, then took a shortcut behind it, purposely snapping the branch. The branch let out a loud SNAP that echoed through the forest. The human didn't even turn around, knowing exactly who snapped the branch. Once at the bridge, the human stopped and waited patiently for sans. Sans walked up, and said his usual dialogue, up until after shaking hands. "So, plannin to kill everyone in the underground again? Plannin to finally do the complete genocide? Well, i promise ya, this time ya won't get past me." Sans' eyes go dark and empty. "You will be dead where you stand. No matter how many LOAD's you use, you will not win this time." And with that, sans walked casually away from a semi-surprised "human". "You're not supposed to go out of text, sans." Sans just chuckled, and kept walking, ignoring the comment. Sans waited in front of the lamp, knowing the "human" won't go behind it. Said human strolled by sans and stood in his usual spot in front of sans. In the distance, Papyrus was briskly walking back from wherever he had came from. As soon as Papyrus got there, sans sped up the usual encounter, by simply telling Papyrus he caught a human. "WELL THEN. THAT'S SETTLED" And with that, Papyrus hurried back to his vantage point. "Hey kid, i know i've said this a lot, but, it would mean alot to me if you kept pretendin to be a human."

(Red's Chapter) (1) (Backstory part 1.)

Back in 1649, in a different time, there existed a universe in sync to another. In this time, there was a "young" girl that was widely known around the area. This person always wore a red tunic with an odd hat, usually travelling by horse or just walking. They were preparing for another journey, when suddenly, a strange portal opened. Before she even knew how to react, the portal sucked her in, with no escape possible. The portal spat her out into another dimension, much different from her own. She stood up and looked around the snowy area. Under her breath, she muttered, "Wow, did the world go into an ice age suddenly? Because it's as cold as the top of that mountain." She walked right past most of the town, unaware of where she was. She looked at the buildings, although modern shaped, she was surprised by their technical "advance". She walked into what seemed to be a bar. Inside, where many look-alikes of the same person. She was one of them. She got to know them, and listened to their stories. She was very confused at the time, but went along with it. Then, she told her own story. The mysterious portal was mentioned. After acquainting with most of them, she noticed one that was a little younger aged. She got to know this girl, too. But if you wonder who this girl is in the red, let's take a trip back into the past.

Before she could even speak, her parents were assassinated. Her only family left was her older sister, who wore white. She took care of them for until a weird entity came around. It looked like an eye, and it flew into her older sister. Shortly after, her older sister's entire mood changed. Her clothes changed, her attitude changed, and what used to exist of them began to break to nothing. She still acted slightly the same, but as time went on, the one in red, now 10, began to notice the weird change. She noticed how instead of calling her "White", she was now told to call her "Dread". After so long, before things got violent, the young girl in red ran off. She secretly moved to her uncle's house.

Authors note:

PhatScott25: ok, before you people get serious, I made an OC. It's not my fault if you cringe, (it sorta is) its understandable :D Also, yes, it's damn undertale and an AU of it. I know your pain people. Trust me, I know your damn pain with this fandom..

SansAst3r:Hey guys, dis is phat and I's first fanfic, so don't judge too hard please, but i hope you like it, if you want to understand what's going on, as in, why there are two stories, there is info about it in the about section. Also, phats story is VERY good and well detailed for a guy who just started, so please don't hate on us. Feel free to ask us questions, just please make it specific on who you want to answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

SansAst3r and Phatscott25 (ye m8)

(i hope you guys like our 2nd chapter)

 **(Sans's chapter) (Two:Puzzles And Pasta)**

The human shrugged, and turned to leave. "And remember" The human stops and looks at sans. "I will NOT lose next time you fight me in the corridor." The only thing that sans' comment did, was make the human laugh. "You say that every time, in one form or another." Sans glared at said human for a few moments before turning around and walking away. As sans walked, his eye glowed blue as he used his magic to use a "shortcut" to Papyrus' vantage point, walked up from behind papyrus, and greeted with a "Sup bro?" Papyrus jumped from the silence being broken so suddenly. Papyrus quickly turned to face his short skeletal brother. Sans was just casually leaning on a tree, with his hands in his hoodie's front pockets. "SANS! WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS! NO SNEAKING UP ON ME OUT OF NOWHERE! WHAT IF I WAS FIGHTING A HUMAN, AND I GOT DISTRACTED? THE HUMAN WOULD HAVE ESCAPED!" Sans shuddered at the thought of what the human would do to papyrus if he were to get distracted by Sans, but hid his fear with his phony grin. "Im sure you would be able to keep control of things." Papyrus gave a small grin, then his face tensed, as if thinking about something. "SANS?" Sans looked at Papyrus "curiously" "hm?" Papyrus paused for a second, as if changing his mind about saying what was on his mind, then, a few minutes later he finally asked "DO… DO YOU THINK… THAT UNDYNE WILL EVER LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD?" Sans smiled at Papyrus. "Of course i do, heck i KNOW you will make it" Sans truly believed Papyrus could, but knows it will never happen, not with the murderous human wandering about, killing everything in sight. Including Papyrus. "THANK YOU BROTHER, FOR YOUR WORDS OF KINDNESS, ANYWAY, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE-" Papyrus was interrupted by the sound of snow crunching underneath the human's feet. "Hey, look at that" Papyrus looks over at the human's direction, Then back at Sans. "IT'S JUST A ROCK SANS, WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO LOOK AT A ROCK?" Sans looks at Papyrus, then at the human. "Uhhhh… what's that in front of the rock?" Papyrus looks directly at the human, and then thinks about it for a few minutes. "SORRY SANS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS" Sans thinks about how many times he has gone through this same ordeal, over and over. Why should he keep doing the same thing? Why not prepare for what is to come? Sans tells Papyrus it's a human, then hurries into Snowdin, and into his secret lab behind his lab. "I hope this works.."

[About Forty-Five Minutes Later, In Snowdin Forest]

Papyrus stands at the bridge, aggravated. He impatiently taps his foot waiting for the human. Papyrus wonders why sans left like that, and why he wasn't there for his crossword puzzle. Finally, the human walks halfway up the bridge, then stops. Papyrus spots him and immediately starts complaining. "HUMAN. YOU HAVE SKIPPED EVERY PUZZLE OF MINE. MAKING THEM ANNOYINGLY POINTLESS! IM NOT EVEN GOING TO WASTE THIS PUZZLE ON YOU. SO WHENEVER YOUR READY, GO AHEAD AND MEET ME IN SNOWDIN TOWN." With that, Papyrus walked away briskly, like always. The human just continued their journey through Snowdin.

[Back at the lab]

Sans finally finished with the serum, with a nap, a mixture few traces of DETERMINATION, and the rest H20 inside a syringe, he injected it into himself. Instantly sans felt the worst pain imaginable, and his body started to convulse and lose shape. Sans was melting, sans just let it happen, knowing the human will reset anyway. But then… Sans started to regain form, his body finally accepting the DETERMINATION. "Thank god i took that forty-four minute long nap." Sans stood back up, and took a "short cut" to Papyrus' usual battle area, and his behind some trees to watch the battle. Suddenly sans was snatched off the ground. "Papyrus, what're ya doin?" Papyrus looked into sans' eye sockets to show he's being serious "SANS. I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS FIGHT, LIKE I WON'T LEAVE IT UNHARMED, BUT I TRUST THE HUMAN WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING. BUT JUST IN CASE… I JUST WANTED TO.. LET YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BROTHER, AND NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, I WANT YOU TO KNOW, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET DEPRESSED OVER WHATEVER HAPPENS, PLEASE BROTHER.. WHATEVER HAPPENS… JUST IMAGINE I WENT ON VACATION" and with that, Papyrus carried Sans back home, and set him on the couch. "STAY HERE.. SOMETHING TELLS ME YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT HAPPENS, HERE, HAVE SOME OF MY REGRETTI SPAGHETTI" Papyrus gave Sans some pasta, and left the house.

STORY BARRIER

(Red's Chapter) (2) (Backstory part 2.)

After running for countless hours, the girl made it to her uncle's house. As she walked in the door, her newly-made tunic was drenched in water from the heavy rainstorm outside, her uncle looked at her, and said, "Red, what are you doing all the way out here? You seem to be in a hurry." Red replied with, "Well... something flew into W-White a-and she's acting super strange and she was getting violent and.." Red continued to mumble on and on, talking in a straight run-on sentence for a whole hour. Her uncle replied with, "That's ok, but I need to get going. I have to go to the castle up the trail. Also, please do not come search for me." And with that, her uncle got out a sword and shield and walked out the door, and towards the castle during the heavy rain. Red stayed at that house for less than a hour before she got worried about her uncle. She went out unarmed into the rain towards the castle. Her uncle was already far in. For some odd reason, the frontal gates were closed, so she went through a secret entrance instead. There, she found her uncle, lying on the ground, almost unconscious. Before he passed out, he said, "Red, I told you not to come here. Although, you are the only one that can go inside now. Here, take my sword and shield…"After he said that, he went unconscious. Red picked up the sword and shield, and looked slightly excited but also sad. She had been training her sword skills for 4 years now. She used this sword for a long time, until she found a different, more sacred sword in a grove. Time skipping a couple years forward, she was now 14. She had gone on a few adventures now. She returned "home", only to see her uncle in a chair with no pulse, dead from what Red thought was poison.. She looked at the body for one second and instantly broke into tears, using red cola as a drug to calm her down. She muttered to herself, "I will avenge you, uncle."

Authors note: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phatscott25: this is part 2 of our might-be cancerous fanfiction. Rate appropriately based on your opinion. THERE'S A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY BACK. ONLY YOU CAN DEFUSE IT WITH YOUR VOTING POWERS!

P.S. No, really, i'm gonna die in 30 seconds AND YES MY SIDE IS BASED OFF OF LOZ. READ THIS PLS. I'M GONNA DIE. HURRY UP.

SansAst3r: I can't believe people actually asked a question on this story, even if it's a joke question. XD but anyway, we are probably going to update this story frequently so don't worry about it being slow moving, anyway, time to work on te next chapter :D (at some point)

P.S. we could only do one review because we IMMEDIATELY did a second chapter that took hours to write XD

Reviews

Phatscott25:

To Cyan Quartz, yes, that is inspired by it! But its not a character from the series. as I mention in part 1, its an OC. and I can understand if anyone cringes. its acceptable. :P


	3. Chapter 3

SansAst3r and Phatscott25 (ye m8)

(Enjoy this next chapter :D)

 **(Sans's chapter) (Three: Dust to dust)**

Dust. The only thing Sans could think about, was the dust laying in a pile in the snow. Staring at it, Sans thought about how many times this has happened, about how many times Sans had to watch his brother die. Eventually, Sans slowly walked up to the pile of dust, it killed Sans to see papyrus like this… dead, and gone. The feeling sans got from seeing his dead brother only got worse for each time he saw it happen. When sans finally reached the pile of dust, he got on his knees and picked up the scarf. Sans stared at the dusty, red scarf, then cried into it for a few minutes, like he always does when papyrus dies. Sans didn't even feel slightly embarrassed for crying, his brother DID just die in front of him. Sans finally stopped crying, and wrapped the scarf around his neck, still holding onto it tightly with his right hand. "Paps… i'm sorry… i'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you.. I'm sorry i can never stop the human.. S-see ya… next time bro…" Sans slowly stood back up, and headed toward Grillby's to spend the last hour he has, alone.

Sans opened the door to Grillby's, and made his way to the only broken stool in the whole bar, choosing it as his favorite spot to sit, since the third reset. Sans sat in the empty bar, and pulled out a bottle of ketchup. Sans mixed the bottle of ketchup with some grade A alcohol, and downed the entire bottle with one chug. after he was done drinking the ketchup Sans left Grillby's and headed back to Waterfall, using a shortcut to get there faster. once he got there he caught the human humming with shyren, sans watches silently as the human gave Shyren false hope of being able to live, finally, and with only one swift slash across Shyren's body, Shyren immediately turned to dust. Sans stared at the events that happened before him mortified by what the human had just done. As soon as the human started to turn to where Sans was standing, Sans quickly use a "shortcut" to hotlands. The human continued their journey through waterfall, And hid in the bushes as Undyne looked around the bushes. While undyne overlooked the bushes below her, she wondered why Papyrus hadn't shown up yet. Undyne finally backed away, a look of concern clearly shown on her face. Undyne sat there for a few seconds before being surrounded in a blue aura and being taken through a "shortcut" right in front of Sans in hotland. "Sans? How did i get here?" Sans was frowning, but decided to let her know what he brought her for. "Undyne, the human is killing everyone. I brought you here, so we can make things a little different this time." Undyne was very confused about what he just said. "This time? What do you mean.. This time?" Sans sighed before saying "It doesn't matter, I just need you to get doctor Alphys to gather the rest of the DETERMINATION she has in her lab." Undyne looked at Sans for a second, and started to reject the idea, but saw the look in sans's dark, empty eye sockets, and just silently nodded her head and hurried to the lab's door's. Sans watched Undyne disappear behind the doors, and decided to go ahead and wait at the last corridor. With a snap of his fingers, Sans disappeared out of thin air.

[MEANWHILE, IN THE LAB]

Alphys came back with a semi-large syringe, filled to the brim of DETERMINATION. "A-are you sure s-sans said to d-do this?" Undyne watched as Alphys walked up to her with the syringe, an anxious look on Undyne's face. "Is the needle… going to be used on me?" Alphys looked at Undyne and giggled a little. "You can s-suplex an enormous boulder, b-but you can't take a n-needle in the arm?" Undyne looked at alphys then at the needle. "Of course I can take a needle in the arm, what do you take me for? A wimp?" As if to prove her point, Undyne took the needle and injected the determination into her left arm. Undyne started screaming in pain from the DETERMINATION coursing through her veins, alphys held Undyne's hand, to help her through the pain. Undyne gripped Alphys' hand as hard as she could, Alphys ended up with a broken wrist. After what seemed like hours, the screaming, and the pain went away. Undyne immediately went into her unkillable form. A few moments later she was forced into another "shortcut" and appeared in front of monster kid, this time only taking one damage. "YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT" The human knew right away that they were in for a bad time.

[SEVERAL RESETS LATER]

"E-even after that… you're still standing?" A few more dialogue boxes later, Undyne's body shattered and turned to dust, and the human turned toward Hotland and continued their journey. After murdering all the side monsters, the human reached muffet, and immediately slashed her through her entire body, and one shotted her. A tiny spider left one single flower at the fallen monster's dust. The human smiled, and walked with Flowey through New Home.

[BACK AT LAST CORRIDOR]

Sans waited patiently for the human to arrive, knowing that they would eventually defeat Undyne The Unkillable. After a few moments, Sans heard the humans footsteps, and stepped away from the pillar he was leaning on. "Welp, let's get this over with" Sans summoned several bones and through them in different patterns and colors, he summoned eight blasters and blasted them all at the human. The human barely dodged any of it, getting hit by one of the blue bones. "Blue stop sign, remember?" The human clenched their knife and slashed repeatedly at Sans, who just dodged it all without breaking a sweat. After what seemed like forever, Sans finally started with his usual mercy speech, just reworded in hopes it can change things. "Kid, i know you've done this a lot, but i know you can stop doing this." The human stopped for a second "eatin bad food, havin good laughs. Dontcha want that again?" The knife shaked in the human's hands. "Look kid, I see a glimmer of a good person inside of you, my bro believed in you… maybe i can do the same" The human stood right in front of sans, and raised the knife high up in the air. Blood splashed everywhere as the knife hit its target. *-9999999* Sans looked at the human with surprise. The human wore basic shorts, some shoes, and a purple striped blue sweater, which had a knife stuck in it at the moment. "S-sans… im.. I-im sorry… i will d-do better… next tiime.." With that, the human collapsed. Sans just stared at the human, bewildered. He was surprised that his words actually did something for once. "I hope you're tellin the truth… Frisk" Sans waited for the reset to happen, when suddenly a portal appeared on the wall. Sans looked at it in confusion, and started walking toward it.

(Red's Chapter) (3) (final backstory section.) why does your notes say POW POW POW? XD

Red, now filled with grief, mercilessly started slaughtering any villain or monster that got in her way as she carried her uncle's body to a cemetery. She took a shovel from a shed and put her uncle in a dug-up hole. She put some dirt over the hole, made a gravemark, and just stared at it, crying still. After this, she stormed out of the cemetery and began to head towards the house. Instead of entering it, however, she walked right past it and into a deep woods area. She made a house for herself and stayed there from now on afterwards. She wouldn't stand staying at the other house, as it would only make her sadder. There was a small town among the area she made a new house in, and she talked to the people and other creatures. There was even a stump on the ground that had people in it that she could talk to by using her talking hat to size down. Most of the people she talked to were highly anxious and seemed to have something done for them that they couldn't do. Red decided to chat with them about these subjects and why they were anxious, and the villagers would tell her what to do. Without a 2nd thought, she would go off on these tasks, not only because she wanted to help out the people, but she would do anything to try to get her mind away from her uncle's death. 2 years later, she had gotten over her uncle's death finally, after working for the townsfolk around her. After so long, she ran out of tasks to do and starting exploring places that she didn't ever see before. Sometimes she found an entire race of people, other times she found evil monsters. Once there was nothing left to explore, she usually just slept in or chatted with people until the day was over. It was pretty boring, until that mysterious rift. (not a portal, that was a mistake) appeared. When she was sucked through it, she was excited but worried at the same time. Her mind was rushing with the same thought, over and over, "what if I never get to come back? But what if I can?"

And now, for the list of crap that she did.

-moon stopping :D

-twilight reducing.

-multiplication. (of herself.)

-more multiplication?

-failing at fairy finding

Authors note: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

phatscott25/Phatscooter96: OH SHI- *explodes* POWPOWPOWPOW well this sucks.

Anyways, thanks for the review POWPOWPOWPOWPOW cyan.

Ok and also the third part is here. I POWPOWPOWPOW think they're gonna come together next chapter. (the stories) ast3r's is definitely larger

SansAst3r: ...ok…. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and a new one will be coming soon :D

No Reviews Today

Well sh**, phat exploded


	4. Chapter 4

SansAst3r and Phatscott25 (ye m8)

(Enjoy this next chapter :D)

 **(Sans's chapter) (Four:A New Timeline)**

Sans looked at the portal curiously, seeing Grillbys on the other side. Sans thought it was just a shortcut, so he jumped right through, and landed face first into the snow. At the same moment, his timeline got reset, and the portal was erased. "Welp, doesn't look like i can use that shortcut anytime soon." As Sans was walking toward the door to Grillby's, Sans saw someone in the corner of his eye socket. Sans turned his head toward said someone, and they looked oddly familiar. Standing there, was a person similar to frisk, but instead of a blue, purple striped shirt, they were wearing a green, yellow striped shirt. This other person was also a little more pale, and had a permanent blush to their cheeks. Sans recognised it as the demon, and immediately summoned a Gaster Blaster. "What are YOU doin here, Chara." Chara looked confused, and scared. Chara asked Sans how he knew her name, all he did to reply to her question, was blast at her with the blaster. Chara jumped out of the way of the blast, and started running through snowdin forest. Sans followed after her, blasting repeatedly, not saying a word. All sans could think about, is how much this brat killed his brother, how much this brat made him live the same life over and over. Sans just wanted to end it, once and for all. Chara finally hid behind a snow poff, Sans looked at her quizzically. "What are ya doin?" Chara looked over the snow poff she was hiding behind, and told Sans that she wasn't the Chara Sans thought she was. "What do ya mean by that?" Chara tried to pick her words carefully before saying them. She explained UnderSwap, and all other AU's, and explained about different timelines. After the explanation, Sans made the Gaster Blaster fade away and slowly approached Chara. "Sorry i uhhh.. Tried to kill you like that outta nowhere, its just… in my timeline, my chara killed my bro so many times…."

Story Barrier

(Red's Chapter) (4) (Through the Rift)

Now, lets return to our original spot in chapter 1.

(may be a good time for you to read back, and i'll give a summary for what happened.)

(ok, so, before I skipped to the past, Red was in the middle of meeting an UnderSwap chara.)

This particular US chara was very glitchy at the moment, and at the moment it was unknown why. Red got to know this girl, and then she started exploring the areas. As Red walked in these areas, she saw the normal monsters that lived in the area. She was half tempted to attack them, but to her, she saw them as no threat. She had now made her way to the CORE, which amazed her the second she saw it from afar. As she explored the CORE, she looked down at the abysses you could see if you looked off the trails there. She wondered what would happen if she fell down them, but decided not to go down those. What interested her more, however, was how there were monsters that looked very similar to other ones, but they looked stronger and slightly different still. She still considered them as no threat, and carried on through the CORE, eventually getting lost in its warping-like corridors. Once she realized she didn't know where the heck she went, she spoke to herself, "ok, now I REALLY don't know where I am." As she said that, she accidentally warped back on track. "Oh, nevermind, what a coincidence." She went through the "warrior's route" to the castle and went up the elevator. Right afterwards, she looked down the final corridor, passed through it, avoiding any contact with anyone, and got to the patch of flowers. There, she stealthily moved across the wall and went to the barrier unnoticed. She stared at it, wondering how and why it was up, and slashed it with her sword. The barrier stood still, not getting disrupted at all. She pondered, "Ok, what the heck? Where does that lead?" She tried to get it open a couple more times, but it stood the same. After getting slightly aggravated with the barrier's strength, she just went back towards Hotlands, annoyed by the barrier. She didn't even try to use a SOUL to get through it, because she was highly unaware of the barrier's existence then. She then FINALLY noticed she was underground, and began to piece it all together. "Wait.. if I'm underground.. then that barrier.." she looked back at the CORE. the only thing running through her mind now, was "Well, crap."

Authors note: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phatscott25: well, im back from my explosion. This is part 4 of our 75%-chance-of-cringe story. :D

I think SansAst3r wasn't here for a note this time. (I think they fell asleep..)

No reviews. Again.

(phat is no longer explode.)


	5. Chapter 5

SansAst3r and Phatscott25 (ye m8)

(i hope you guys like our fifth chapter :D)

(Sans's chapter) (Five: Broken Promise)

[A FEW MONTHS LATER]

"Alright Chara, i'm goin to Grillby's, see ya later" Green waved goodbye, then turned back towards the tv and continued watching the tv series that she and her close friend, Frisk, had been binge watching. Some time has passed, and with that time, Sans and Chara have gone through a lot of struggles together, struggles that have been both good and bad, struggles that had helped them become like family. A few of said struggles will be told later on in the story, but for now, One struggle in particular will be told now.

[A FEW MONTHS BACK]

Sans appeared in front of papyrus' and his two story house, after using the shortcut out of grillby's. Sans walked up to the wooden door, the wreath stil hanging off of it, and grasped the handle of the door, hesitant to open it. "What if the Sans in this alternate universe freaks out and tries to kill me?" Sans stood there for what seemed like hours, before finally twisting the knob, and slowly pushing the door open. After looking around the house, Sans made a beeline right for papyrus' room. Once Sans reached Papyrus' door, he just stood there, staring at his dead brother's door. Sans wanted to go inside, and look at Papyrus' room one last time but… he just couldn't do it, Papyrus was the only reason Sans was happy, and because of frisk… Papyrus was dead. Gone. Just dust lost in the snow. Sans believed that if he were to go into the room, he would break down, and never stop mourning over his brother. He sat in front of the door and just looked at it, remembering the good times they had.

[Several Years Ago]

"Does the great papyrus want to go again?" Sans asked, smiling at his little brother. Sans was nine years old here, wearing a ripped up, brown hoodie. Papyrus was only 4 years old. "AGAIN! AGAIN!" Papyrus' eyes full of excitement and wonder, wriggled around in Sans' arms, trying to get him to do it again. "Heheh.. Ok bro, here we go." Sans tossed papyrus up in the air, then proceeded to catch him, Sans began to repeat this same process for a few minutes before finally stopping. Sans looked his brother in the eyes, wondering what he would do if he lost him, knowing that he would destroy anyone who even tried to harm papyrus. Sans cleared his "throat" and began. "Papyrus, I just want you to know, I will never let anything bad happen to you, I will always protect you and make sure you always have a reason to be happy, and I will never let anything bad happen to you" Sans said it so fast papyrus wouldn't even be able to try to comprehend what his brother is saying. When Sans was finished speaking, he brought Papyrus into a tight, long, hug. Sans quietly hoped the nightmares he has were just nightmares. He closed his eye sockets and said two final words. "I promise."

[Back In Front Of Papyrus' Door]

Tears escaped sans' sockets as he remembered all the great memories that he and his brother shared, and how he will never be able to see Papyrus smile again, never see him laugh, never see a new puzzle, never hear his brothers complaining, and worse of all, never wake up to papyrus' gourmet spaghetti. Then his eye sockets went pitch black, remembering the promise. The promise he gave to his brother when they were very young. "P-pap.. I'm so.. I'm so s-sorry. I wasn't there for you… I should h-have protected you.. Like I promised.." Sans' expression was full of grief, pain, regret, and depression. "I… broke the p-promise that i made t-to you… I'm so sorry p-paps." Sans grieved a little longer in front of the door, wondering what life would have been like, if he never broke his promise. Finally, Sans pulled himself off the ground and stood there, right in front of the door. He turned toward the staircase and took each step down slowly, and carelessly. Once he reached the couch, Sans let himself collapse onto it and closed his eye sockets with mmmmmmagic. Throughout the entire night, for once, Sans had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned on the couch, thinking about how many times he broke his promise, how many times he didn't even think about it. After a long two hours of guilty and regretful thinking, Sans finally fell into a deep sleep.

(Red's Chapter) (5: Portal Hijinx and Cult Revealing)

Red, now puzzled on what the hell she got herself into, decided to go and explore the OTHER areas before solving the barrier problem. **Quick note, this takes place before barrier shattering happens until that's in the story.**

As she proceeded back towards Snowdin, portal problems happened yet again and she flings off into a distant dimension.. Again. THIS time, however, she's been flung into a void. Red, immediately surprised by the new area, shouted out into the void, "Where am I?" ...But there was nobody to hear her. Her mind had already been tortured by her past experiences, and this only made her condition worse. Sometimes she'd begin to twitch and laugh for no reason while in the void, until another portal appeared and sucked her into another portal. Ever since this small time in the void, if she even steps FOOT into a void-like area again, she'll slowly go insane and won't become normal until she kills something or she falls asleep. Now, she was thrown into a random dimension that was entirely screwed up. The sky was distorted and in a constant purple and brown wave, and the terrain would sometimes just change into something else. Red, now getting slightly irritated with these random rifts/portals, was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Before she lost it, she controlled her thoughts and calmed herself down and wandered the dimension for awhile. Sometimes if she stared at something, it would show a past memory from her mind directly displayed onto a wall, sky, or floor. She would sometimes stare at those, either thinking positively or wishing it never happened. She finally found a portal out of the dimension, and it lead to a beach-like place. Weird blue and red creatures with funky language were natives of the beach. There were also 2 temples on it, too. Red looked at them for a second, but to continue her train of bad luck, a portal opened up under her and she fell in. She fell for a LONG time and when she crashed to the bottom, although stopping her fall slightly, she still went unconscious. When Red woke up, she was now in some sort of locked off room, when a person in a dark robe with strange markings on it appeared. They said in a very odd voice, "You must learn the dark magic if you want to escape."

Red was obviously confused on what the figure meant, and tried to bust a hole in the wall for escaping. Instead, the robed person summoned a shadow hand and held Red to the side of the wall, by her neck. Red quickly reacted with, "Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to you?" The robed person replied with some sort of phrase and released the hand. He then replied with, "Many have tried to force some different magic into you. Now it is time for that to happen." The hand disappeared into air, and Red accepted what was coming next. She was being forced to learn magic. The robed person showed Red how to focus her mind into dark arts, and began to teach her how to learn the magic. The robed person, however, wasn't doing this for helping her. He was trying to twist her mind to make her evil. However, his plan drastically failed and Red was granted an escape portal, like the robed one said. The reason the person was in robes is because he's part of a cult that was formed after word spread of the girl's heroic efforts. The cult, however, is not on her side. It's been trying to turn her evil since it was made but each time a member, low rank or high rank tries, Red always foils their plan or downright kills them. This was the only exception. Meanwhile, as Red went through the portal, she got stuck in between for awhile.

[Meanwhile, at the cult's headquarters]

An unknown voice spoke out to the robed one. "Did you complete your mission?" "Yes, but it had no effect on her." The hidden leader of the organization quickly disposed of the defective minion. "I will put matters into my OWN hands next time they fail me."

The leader walked away and made an announcement threw some speakers that played through the whole building. "Attention, members and others. If you are under new orders, do NOT fail me this time. Your penalty will be death."

[Back inside the Portal/Rift]

Red was waiting patiently for the portal to stop fluctuating and distorting and then finally got released back onto the other side. She was back at Waterfall, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank GOD that's over…" She noticed an Aaron to the side and decided to ask him something. "Hey, do you know anything about a cult going on?" The Aaron looked clueless and replied with "I have nothing to do with a cult lady ;)" "...Why did you wink?" "I don't know ;)" "Uh.. ok…" Red walked away, slightly confused by how the Aaron acted. Red now had 3 questions on her mind.

Why did that person capture me?

Why did that person try to teach me magic?

And last, what is their cult all about?

She would find out soon.

Authors note:

Phatscott25: eh.. There's not really much to add to my note. I am insane, maybe.

I'll explain more next CRAPter. But for now, i'll be listening to my music. *turnz on some musik, and puts a sign down saying OUT FOR TODAY*

SansAst3r: hey guys! Thanks for reading yet another chapter! I believe this is the longest one yet maybe? Anyway, i hope we can get some more chapters in soon so you can keep enjoying the fanfic boiii :D


End file.
